


Home Remedy

by Masakis_Blush



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakis_Blush/pseuds/Masakis_Blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That cliche sickness fic!. This time starring Sho, who is laid up in bed, and Aiba, who has a unique remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 it feels so weird looking at what I wrote haha but I plan to post things slowly.

Sho’s moans echoed throughout the apartment. His fingers dug into the sheets, twisting them as he as he arched and turned. Feeling pressuring building up inside of him, he let out another cry. 

The familiar melody of Hello Goodbye rang out and he answered reluctantly.

Sho whimpered into the phone unable to suppress the cry

“Sho-chan?” Aiba questioned.

“Aiba listen maybe you should stay at Nino’s, place tonight”

“Eh but why?” sho was about to come up with a proper excuse when he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he gave another small whimper before falling into a coughing fit.

“You’re sick!” Aiba wailed into the receiver.

“I’ll be fine, I don’t want to get you sick so you should stay with one of the others tonight” Sho sniffled.

“I’ll be right over Sho-chan. Try to rest ok?” Aiba hung up the phone.

Sho continued to toss and turn unable to sleep with the sinus pressure.

Aiba raced home as soon as the filming for the show was over. He stopped at the local convenience store, before walking up the familiar steps to his apartment complex.

“I’m home” aiba whispered, in case Sho was sleeping.

Sho snuggled further into the sheets trying to make himself comfortable, still unable to find sleep when Aiba stumbled into the room. 

“Sho-han how are you feeling?” Aiba asked, placing a hand on Sho’s forehead.

“Better now that you’re here” Sho smiled and looked at Aiba before laughing. “You must have been in a hurry to get home!” 

“Huh?” Aiba looked down to discover he was still wearing the familiar overalls and low cut V-neck tee along with a pink hankerchief wrapped around his neck. “I hope the staff won’t be mad” Aiba mumbled. “Oh yeah I bought you something.” Aiba grinned holding up the bag from the convenience store. Sho smiled as Aiba poured hot soup into a bowl and handed it to him.

“You didn’t have to” Sho started thankfully grabbing the bowl.  
“I know, but I wanted too and that’s what you’re supposed to eat when you don’t feel good.”

Sho nodded through loud slurps, grateful for the hot food. Sho finished the soup and placed the empty bowl on the side table, before shivering.  
“Sho-chan you’re cold!” Aiba sat down on the bed and put an arm around Sho, in an effort to warm him up. 

“Aiba you shouldn't you could get sick too”

“Oh I almost forgot I bought you this too.” Sho looked at the cold medicine thankful for something that would alleviate his symptoms and help him sleep. Forgetting his previous protests Sho placed his head against Aiba’s chest. 

“It still hurts” he half mumbled into Aiba’s clothes.  
“what hurts” Aiba asked running his fingers through Sho’s hair soothingly.

“I feel really sore, especially my back”

Aiba gently flipped Sho over and straddled his back. Sho hummed under his touch, feeling the pain melt away, replaced by a feeling of warmth and relaxation. But soon he started to feel something else. He was sure it had to be the medicine. He glanced back at Aiba.

“Something Wrong?” Do you want me to stop?” Sho swallowed it had to be the medicine and not the sight of Aiba straddling him.

“Feels good” Sho moaned slightly “Masaki don’t stop” Aiba’s mouth suddenly went dry. He shifted slightly before continuing the massage. Sho’s breath hitched as Aiba’s hands wandered down his sides and to this lower back. Aiba’s thumbs drummed across the elastic waistband of Sho’s boxers.

“Aiba?” Sho questioned feeling a rather large lump in his throat and a second further south.

Aiba looked down at Sho hands tracing the lettering on the elastic. Sho froze struck by the intensity of Aiba’s gaze.

“I-I’ll just let you rest then Sho-chan” Aiba said carefully sliding off of Sho.

“Masaki Wait” Sho turned pulling Aiba on top of him. “This side is sore too” Sho pulled Aiba’s hand under his shirt and beneath his boxer.

“But Sho-chan…you should rest…the medicine” Aiba protested, but his hand was automatically massaging Sho’s alreading hardening length. 

“Then we better do this before this medicine makes me fall asleep” Sho smirked bucking into Aiba’s hands.


End file.
